


Tuesdays with Leo

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: The McGarrys settled into a busy but loving life together.  Except that CJ usually went home alone andwoke up alone.





	Tuesdays with Leo

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Tuesdays with Leo**

**by:** Montiese

**Character(s):** CJ, Leo  
 **Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** The McGarrys settled into a busy but loving life together.  Except that CJ usually went home alone and woke up alone.   
**Author's Note:** this is the fifth installment of 7 Days with CJ. 

"You wanna know what sucks?"

Leo and CJ sat on a bench on the White House portico watching the pouring rain and sharing a cigarette.

"Tell me, I’m all ears."

"It is Tuesday at 10:30 and I am smoking a cigarette at the White House instead of having kinky sex at home with my husband."

Leo nodded. Then he sneezed.

"God bless you."

"Thank you.  You know, that does suck.  Especially if you consider that I am your husband."

"Yeah."

She took a deep inhale of the cigarette and passed it.  Leo sneezed again; CJ took the cigarette back.  He looked at her with surprised hazel eyes.

"Hey."

"You sound like you're getting sick.  The last thing you need is a cigarette...the last thing I need is you spreading it to me."

"Cruelty, thy name is Claudia Jean."

CJ smiled.

"If I am not getting laid I might as well smoke this cigarette." She said.

"What do I get?" Leo asked.

"You get the sheer joy of seeing me derive some pleasure tonight."

Charlie stuck his head out the door.

"Leo, he’s ready."

"Thanks Charlie." He turned to CJ.  "We may get home tonight eventually."

"Uh huh, promises promises."

CJ finished the cigarette, crushed it and went back to her office.  Husband or not, she was done with the West Wing.  It was time to go home.  As she packed some files and memos in her briefcase, CJ smiled to herself.  She did not know what was behind the smile, but she smiled anyway.  Today was their 10-week anniversary...was it silly to keep track of things like that.  

They finally managed to unpack most of their house.  The McGarrys settled into a loving yet busy life together.  Except that, CJ usually went home alone and woke up alone.  Leo still frequently worked seven days a week, and though they worked together, the McGarrys made a deal not to be the McGarrys at the office.

CJ threw her bag over her shoulder and signed out for the night.  She took a cab to the market, got strawberries and a cheap bottle of champagne, and took a cab home.  There was no need for lights downstairs.  CJ went through the back door, grabbed a champagne flute, and went up the stairs.  Sting went into the CD player and CJ started bath water.  She popped the champagne cork, pouring a full glass.  It kept her company while she undressed.  Yeah, it was cheap...but it would work for tonight.

CJ put her hair up before she slipped under the mango-scented bubbles.  Her body shuddered from the heat...it was practically third degree burn hot.  She added a bit more cold water before leaning back.  It was the heat of the summer and she was sitting in her bathtub instead of on a beach somewhere.  She should have been reading trashy novels while her husband put SPF on places she pretended she couldn’t reach.

"Hey Greta Garbo, do you want to be alone?"

CJ looked at Leo and smiled.

"Hey you.  The robe has to go."

Leo quickly shed the robe, walking over to the tub.  CJ ran her hand down his chest, lingering at his groin.  He closed his eyes.

"I am getting in or you are getting out Claudia Jean." He said.

CJ gave him her hand, helping him into the tub.  Leo rested his back on her chest.  They locked fingers on either side of the tub.  His head leaned on her shoulder.

"This is nice." He said.

"It is.  Do you know what today is?"

"Oh God, am I getting ready to get in trouble?"

"No.  It is our 10 week anniversary."

"Well, this is an occasion for diamonds." Leo replied.

"You don’t have to be cheeky."

Leo laughed.

"I am being serious."

"Oh, well, I love diamonds."

"I can't kiss you; it’ll hurt my neck."

"Calm down...we have all night."

CJ slipped her hand under the water.  She took Leo into her grasp.

"Mmm, what the hell did I do to deserve you?"

"I have been asking myself that too.  You are smart, funny, handsome, and so sexy."

"I feel weird when you call me sexy.  Oh God, damn."

"Deal with it.  Do you like that?" she asked of what she was doing.

"Of course." Leo replied.  He lost the ability to stop nodding his head.

CJ used her other hand to massage his neck.

"Oh CJ, damn that feels good."

He slid down some in the tub.  CJ leaned forward so not to lose contact with him.

"Stop moving Leo." She whispered before biting his earlobe.

"You're kidding me right?"

Leo gripped both sides of the tub, leaned against CJ, and groaned.  She smiled.

"That was better than a cigarette could ever dream of being." He said when his voice came back.

"Happy anniversary Leo."

They got out of the tub; Leo wrapped them in his extra large terry bathrobe.  On the bed, he was able to kiss her for the first time since this morning.  He tried to steal a kiss in her office that afternoon after they argued about the budget surplus.  She denied him.

"I don't get to kiss you enough." He said.

"You'll get no argument from me."

CJ stroked his face and Leo kissed her fingers.  He put his arms around her waist, pulling their damp bodies closer together under the robe.

"I wish I could take you away for just a little while...a long weekend."

"No one puts a gun to your head and forces you to work on Sundays." CJ replied.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Hey, I deal with you being a workaholic.  I just want to go away for a weekend."

"OK.  Where do you want to go?" Leo asked.

"I don’t care; I just want to be with you.  Alone, somewhere I can be topless."

Leo liked the sound of that.  They needed just two days away from the hysteria.  It couldn’t be this weekend though; this weekend was China.  Next weekend was the budget.  Three weeks from now CJ would be with the President in Toronto.  It would not be easy, soon the summer recess would be over and Congress would return for more battles and backstabbing.

"We’re not going away anytime soon." CJ said in a matter of fact tone.

She could see the wheels spinning in Leo’s head.  It scared him that she could read him like that.  At the same time, it was one of his few comforts.

"I don’t know baby; it’s not looking too good.  Of course we could get lucky."

"Uh huh...don’t get my hopes up.  I guess I can be consoled with lying here with you.  And bath time."

"Can you?" Leo asked.

"For a while I can.  I love you Leo."

He kissed her softly.

"I love you too baby."

"Good.  Now make love to me; we have to get up really early in the morning."


End file.
